


The Leopard is Not Alone

by EmojiChic3



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmojiChic3/pseuds/EmojiChic3
Summary: The happy ending we should've gotten.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Leopard is Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no hate.

It’s cold, snowflakes fall softly to the ground, sitting on a park bench I read Eiji’s letter. Then it hits me, I love Eiji, and I don’t want to let him go. I spring to my feet; I have to get to the airport before he leaves. The cold wind bites my skin as I run, all I can think about is Eiji, _Eiji, Eiji, Eiji_ , I have to get to him.

“Ei-,” I begin to say but then suddenly I feel a knife stab my stomach.

“Why did you let your guard down?” I hear a voice say, “You never do. Why now?” I pull out my gun and shoot, it’s Lao. “No hard feelings,” he says as he stumbles to the ground, “I can’t let you take Sing away.”

I barely even notice him, Eiji, I’m so sorry, _I think.. this means that we’re not meant to be together. I think I’m supposed to be alone._ I clutch his letter as I limp slowly, but surely to the library. _How many hours have I spent here in solitude?_ I slowly sit down at my usual seat. _I came into this world alone, and now_ , I’ll leave it alone. Warm blood stains my shirt as I sit down and continue Eiji’s letter.

“You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn’t go back. And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you could change your destiny.

You’re not alone. I’m by your side. My soul is always with you.

— Eiji Okumura

I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. I’m not alone? I’m not alone. A smile creeps onto my face as my consciousness begins to fade. _I’m not alone_. As I rest my head on the table, I hear footsteps approach and then a scream,

“Oh my goodness he’s bleeding! Somebody call 911!!

 _Thank you, Eiji_ is the last thing in my mind as everything goes black.

I open my eyes to see a bright white light, next to me I hear a voice exclaim,

“Thank God you’re ok kid.” I turn to see Max. “What happened? Who did this?”

“It.. was Lao, how long was I out?”

“That son of a-,” he sighs, “You were out for 3 days.”

“So, Eiji’s already gone.” I say quietly.

“Yeah, he sent a message with a photo saying he’d arrived safely, here see.” He shows me a picture of Eiji on his phone. Eiji’s smiling that beautiful smile of his and before I even notice them, I feel warm tears fall down my cheeks. Max immediately looks concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong? Does it hurt; do I need to call a nurse?” He quickly gets up, to call a nurse I assume, and I grab his arm.

“No, it doesn’t hurt, at least my stab wound doesn’t.” Max sits back down.

“What’s up?” He says softly. “I was running to Eiji, I was going to go to Japan with him when Lao, you know. I gesture to my bandaged stomach as I feel more tears escape from my eyes. “I know this is going to sound cheesy, but it felt like fate was telling me that we weren’t meant be together and that it was the end.” As I wipe the tears from my face, I hear Max exclaim,

“Is that why you didn’t go straight to the hospital?!” I look up at him, he looks angry.

“Wha-,” I begin to say but he grabs my shoulders and cuts me off while looking me dead in the eyes.

“To hell with fate! You’re the Ash Lynx, no one tells you what to do, not even fate. One side of his mouth quirks up into a small smile. “So, go to him now. Well, go when you’re healed up enough to” he chuckles.

“Ok.” I say.

_One week later Ash is discharged from the hospital and he immediately heads to airport, All his buddies come to see him off._

“Go get him boss!” Bones yells.

“And don’t worry we’ll hold down the fort.” Alex says.

“You better, I’m counting on you.” I yell back. They grin and I turn to Max who’s looking at me with an emotion in his eyes I couldn’t quite put my finger on. He doesn’t say anything, he just smiles, I smile back and turn to go board the plane.

As the plane takes off, I look out the window and see New York get smaller and smaller. “Sayonara New York.” _I’m coming Eiji_. I close my eyes and sleep the rest of the journey

*Time skip* _Ash arrives at Eiji’s house._

I look down at the small piece of paper where I’d written his address. _This must be it._ It’s a quaint, beautiful home, just the kind of place I would expect him to live. I make my way to the door, take a deep a breath, and ring the doorbell. The person who opens the door isn’t Eiji but a young girl, his sister I assume.

“Who are you?” She looks me up and down. I flash her my most charming smile.

“I’m a friend of your brother, would you mind getting him for me?” She turns around and yells,

“Eiji come to the door someone’s here saying they’re a friend of yours!”

“A friend?” I hear his voice say, and my breath catches as I see him enter the room. “Who- Ash?!” His eyes widen in surprise and then well up with tears. He runs towards me and throws his arms around me. “You came,” his voice breaks, “you really came.” I burrow my face in his neck.

“Yeah.”

The End


End file.
